falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Кентавр
|Виды = Кентавр Злобный кентавр Мегакентавр Гигантский мегакентавр |Пол = |Рождение = После 2102 года[[Библия Fallout 0#Исправление хронологии: часть вторая|Библия Fallout 0]]. |Локация = Основной Регион Столичная Пустошь Пустошь Мохаве |Организация = Армия Создателя |Роль = Сторожевые псы супермутантов |Род занятий = |Карма = Злой |SPECIAL = см. характеристики и Fallout: New Vegas |Производ. хар-ки = см. характеристики и Fallout: New Vegas |base_id = см. Fallout: New Vegas |prototype id = см. характеристики |editor_id = Fallout: New Vegas |Дополнительно = }} Кентавр ( ) — существо Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3 и Fallout: New Vegas. Описание Один из мутантов Пустоши, порождённых при помощи ВРЭ. По сути является химерой, состоящей из сращённых фрагментов тел людей и животных. Fallout и Fallout 2 На западном побережье кентавры порождены СоздателемИнтервью К. Тейлора на Vault13.net от 27.02.2001. «''The Master was experimenting with FEV to try and make a "superior" human that would be better than Super Mutants of surviving the wasteland. These are his failed experiments.» и почти всегда встречаются вместе с летунами. Последние часто не брезгуют обществом кентавров, как будто они чувствуют друг с другом своё родствоFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 26: «''Centaurs and Floaters are often found together, as though they feel some sort of kinship for one another».. На момент 2161 и 2242 гг. Создателем и его последователями были созданы многочисленные кентавры, которые неравномерно распределились по Основному Региону. Занимая значительную часть армии мутантов, они часто путешествуют в отряде с детьми ночи, а также другими её представителями, бороздящими северную Калифорнию. Размером кентавры с яо-гая. Они обладают сильным торсом и шестью человеческими руками, заменяющими им ноги. Из живота растёт пучок толстых щупалец, скребущих землю под ними. Кентавры обладают двумя головами — одной человеческой и одной собачьей, которые держатся на толстых и длинных шеях, из-за чего можно предположить, что кентавры, созданные Создателем, являются помесью человека и собаки. Атакуют только с близкого расстояния, заражая радиацией и отравляя своих противников. Местонахождение * Собор * Военная база Марипоза и случайные встречи в её районе. * Нефтеналивной танкер — в трюме находится два кентавра. * Cлучайные встречи — в районе НКР и Сан-Франциско кентавры могут встречаться стадом по несколько штук, быть вместе с несколькими летунами или же входить в состав отряда супермутантов. Характеристики Fallout 3 По сравнению со своими сородичами из Fallout '' и ''Fallout 2, кентавры Столичной Пустоши уменьшены в размерах и сопоставимы с браминами. Собачья голова отсутствует, а из человеческого рта торчит длинный щупальцеобразный язык, который является самым слабым местом кентавра. Как и кентавры западного побережья, они появились в результате воздействия вируса ВРЭ. Их источником является Убежище 87. Встречаются в местах обитания супермутантов, которые используют их в качестве сторожевых псов. Особенно много их в развалинах Вашингтона. Передвигаются эти создания довольно медленно, однако обладают развитым восприятием. Заметив противника, кентавр сразу же устремляется к нему, попутно атакуя его радиоактивными плевками (примечательно, что эти плевки могут воспламенять газ в местах его скопления). В ближнем бою наносит удары своим языком, размахивая им, как плетью. Местонахождение * Окрестности Анкориджского мемориала, лагерь супермутантов на восточном берегу Потомака. * Убежище 87 — 2 шт. в экспериментальной лаборатории. * Сьюард-сквер * Случайная встреча — один кентавр может появиться во встрече «Нападение супермутантов». Характеристики |Уровень = 5 |Восприятие = 9 |оо = 10 |оз = 100 |су = 0 |Агрессия = 2 |Уверенность = 4 |Помощь = 2 |атака1 = Ближний бой (27 ) |атака2 = Радиоактивный плевок (30 , 5 /c на 10 с) |Инвентарь = * Бутылочные крышки, случайные боеприпасы, медпрепараты и хлам }} Fallout: New Vegas Наряду с обычными кентаврами, внешне идентичными своим сородичам из Fallout 3, появляется новая разновидность — мегакентавры, которые имеют увеличенный запас здоровья, наносят больше урона и крупнее по размерам. Местонахождение * Гора Блэк — 7 шт. * Глотка дьявола — 7 шт. (здесь обитает единственный в игре гигантский мегакентавр) * Джекреббит-Спрингс — 7 шт. Характеристики |Уровень = 5 |оо = 10 |Восприятие = 9 |оз = 100 |су = 0 |пу = 0 |Агрессия = 1 |Уверенность = 4 |Помощь = 2 |атака1 = Ближний бой (27 ) |атака2 = Радиоактивный плевок (30 , 5 /c на 10 с) |Инвентарь = * Кровь кентавра (0—1 шт.) }} |Уровень = 9 |оо = 25 |Восприятие = 6 |оз = 100 |су = 0 |пу = 0 |Агрессия = 2 |Уверенность = 3 |Помощь = 2 |атака1 = Ближний бой (40 ) |атака2 = Радиоактивный плевок (30 , 5 /c на 10 с) |Инвентарь = * Кровь кентавра (0—2 шт.) }} |Уровень = 14 |оо = 50 |Восприятие = 7 |оз = 150 |су = 0 |пу = 0 |Агрессия = 2 |Уверенность = 4 |Помощь = 2 |атака1 = Ближний бой (50 ) |атака2 = Радиоактивный плевок (60 , 10 /c на 10 с) |Инвентарь = * Кровь кентавра (0—3 шт.) }} |Уровень = 18 |оо = 50 |Восприятие = 8 |оз = 220 |су = 0 |пу = 0 |Агрессия = 2 |Уверенность = 4 |Помощь = 2 |атака1 = Ближний бой (70 ) |атака2 = Радиоактивный плевок (60 , 10 /c на 10 с) |Инвентарь = * Кровь кентавра (0—3 шт.) }} Именованные особи * Клэнси * Моу Заметки * Касательно кентавров на трюме танкера Крис Авеллон поясняет, что в ожидании разработчиков игроки должны попасть на корабль при достаточно высоких уровнях, поэтому монстры были добавлены под конец игры. Опираясь на события [[Мир Fallout|мира Fallout]], Крис высказывается о том, что скорее всего до появления бродяг летуны и кентавры проникли на корабль в поисках логова и остались там. * В вопросе про одомашнивание кентавров Крис отвечает, что те по своей гибридизированной природе (человек и собака как минимум) скорее всего будут проявлять агрессию и не захотят быть домашними питомцами. В качестве примера Крис приводит момент с фильмом «День мертвецов», где подопытный доктора Логана выполнял несложные команды путём поощрений. Доктор полагал, что его зомби имеет зачатки разума и способен к обучению некоторых команд. Крис Авеллон, учитывая эти моменты, высказался об идее создать разнообразные сцены с приручением кентавров людьми, но он предполагает, что все они могут быть по большей части неудачными. * Мойра Браун до момента прихода Одинокого Путника имела негативный опыт в плане приручения кентавра. Её помощник приручить животное и провести на нём опыты, но животное напало на человека и съело. После этого случая Мойра и была вдохновлена на написание книги, чтобы помочь другим выжить на пустошахFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 86. * Также Мойра заинтересована, не могут ли кентавры как-либо при помощи языков. Появление За кулисами В древнегреческой мифологии кентавры являются существами с головой и торсом человека на теле лошади. Звуки Удар языком noicon Галерея Fallout и Fallout 2 Animcentaur.gif|Анимация в Fallout Fo Render centaur.png|В прицельном режиме в Fallout Fallout 3 и Fallout: New Vegas Centaur.png|Кентавр CentaurEvolved.png|Мегакентавр Centaurs Seward Square.jpg Centaurs Chryslus.jpg Концепт-арты Концепт-арты Адама Адамовича (Fallout 3) CentaurCA4.jpg CentaurCA2.jpg CentaurCA.jpg CentaurCA3.jpg CentaurCA1.jpg The Art of Fallout 3 F3C2.jpg|Концепт-арт Fallout 3 527 centaur concept normal.jpg|Концепт-арт Fallout 3 Примечания de:Zentaur en:Centaur es:Centauro fr:Centaure hu:Kentaur it:Centauro (Fallout) pl:Centaur pt-br:Centaur sv:Centaur (Fallout) uk:Кентавр zh:多脚兽 Категория:Существа Fallout Категория:Существа Fallout 2 Категория:Существа Fallout 3 Категория:Существа Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Вырезанный контент Fallout 4 Категория:Существа, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout